Uma carta à Gina Weasley
by Nat-Malfoy
Summary: Gina traiu Draquinho Malfoy. E agora ele escreve uma carta à ela. Paródia de uma música do SlipKnoT


Aqui esta uma Song Fic que como em todas as minhas fics, a Gina é odiada eternamente por todo mundo, a música é do SlipKnoT e se chama My Plague. No caso, Minha Praga, que é a vaca da Gina Weasley, aquela putinha desgraçada.  
  
  
  
Uma carta à Gina Weasley  
  
  
  
My Plague Minha Praga  
  
Eu estou ficando maluco esperando o ato final no qual você veio aqui,  
  
O único derivado que você domina é o único que eu detesto,  
  
Eu preciso de um minuto para elaborar para todos as  
  
idiotices que você tem feito todo dia  
  
Seu impossível ego é como uma  
  
Etiqueta megalomaníaca na minha língua  
  
Me toque e eu vou te rasgar completamente  
  
Eu vou te alcançar e tirar um pedaço desta  
  
droga que você chama de coração!  
  
É Gina Weasley, eu sempre confiei em você mas agora você tinha que virar essa Comensal da Morte né? Escuta sua puta, porque você não vem e me mata logo? Não foi isso que você prometeu? Eu não tenho medo de você, muito menos dos seus amiguinhos seguidores. Porque você não vem? Sua desgraçada, é você chegar perto de mim ou da Mione e você morre, eu arrancarei sua alma do mesmo jeito que você arrancou a minha. Você se acha o máximo, mas não é. Tanto que nunca conseguiu ser o que queria, agora você depende do Voldemort. Um bruxo praticamente morto. Podem me matar, eu realmente não estou nem aí, tudo que você fez de merda durante a vida vai voltar pra você mesma.  
  
Eu não me importo de ser cobiçado - ridicularizado  
  
Feito para se sentir minúsculo  
  
Se você considera a fonte, é de dar pena  
  
A única coisa que você realmente sabe sobre mim é...  
  
que isto é a única coisa que você sempre saberá  
  
Eu sei porque você me culpa  
  
Eu sei porque você me amaldiçoa (a si mesmo)  
  
De todas aquelas vezes em Hogwarts, desde o torneio tribuxo, até as partidas de Quadribol. Você afastou todas as garotas de mim, você me humilhava e dizia que só estava disfarçando por causa do seu irmão. Você, os Comensais e o Voldemort. Vocês todos me desejam. Eu que te contei tudo, esqueci uma coisa Weasley. Não foi culpa minha o Potter te largar como eu disse. Ele nunca gostou de você. Ninguém nunca gostou de você. Isso você nunca soube. E pensei que nunca saberia, mas agora, que eu te disse, vê se muda, vê se morre. Pare de me culpar pelos seus erros. Se você foi expulsa de casa, perdeu seus amigos. Não é minha culpa, você mereceu.  
  
Eu estou virando isto como uma faca em uma concha  
  
Eu quero entender porquê, mas eu estou me machucando  
  
Eu não tenho visto grandes motivos para parar  
  
Eu não consigo apenas largar  
  
Eu sou apenas um bastardo, mas ao menos eu admito  
  
ao menos eu admito  
  
Eu sei porque você me culpa  
  
Eu sei porque você me amaldiçoa (a si mesmo)  
  
Você prejudicou mais gente do que você mesma. Eu também fui expulso de casa, meu pai não me quer mais como filho dele, ele disse que um Malfoy não deve andar com uma escória feito você. E pela 1ª vez eu vi que ele está certo. Eu vivo te amaldiçoando, e a mim mesmo, tentando saber porque você me traiu desse jeito. Pra que se fingir de amiga Weasley? Porque não me enfiou uma faca na primeira oportunidade? Eu sou uma vergonha para os Malfoy. Eu sei. Eu fui enganado por Gina Weasley. Quer merda maior que essa? Acho que não são os Weasley a escória. Você deve ser a única.  
  
Te matar - Te fuder - eu nunca serei você  
  
Te matar - Te fuder - eu nunca serei você  
  
Eu não agüento mais  
  
Uma amostra do resumo  
  
E agora é guerra  
  
Te matar - Te fuder - eu nunca serei você  
  
Seu fim está próximo Gina Weasley. Não serei eu, nem Voldemort, nem ninguém que vai te matar, vai ser você mesma, Toda aquela merda que você fez, todos aqueles que você matou, sua vaca ELES VOLTARÃO. Voldemort não tem mais a mínima chance, o Ministério tem um exército suficiente. A guerra nem precisa começar, vocês já se fuderam mesmo. Agora eu me orgulho de não estar no lado das trevas. De não ser alguém como você. De ter minha vida, meus amigos, ter a minha namorada, a pessoa que também confiava em você Gina. Hermione e eu vamos nos casar depois de Hogwarts. O que você nunca vai fazer já que ninguém vai ser louco o suficiente pra chegar perto de você. Eu espero que essa carta volte. Que você ja esteja morta.  
  
Draco Malfoy 


End file.
